Warriors High
by BrightheartXCloudtail
Summary: I know there are billions of these, but they are so fun to write! In this fic, you'll meet snobby Dovewing, shy Hollyleaf, sarcastic Jayfeather, envious Poppyfrost, and many more. Yes, it is warriors as humans. I'm planning to draw them so you have a good idea of what they look like. Please review so all your favorite characters can have a part in this! Enjoy, mes petites!
1. Jayfeather's Intro

**I've wanted to do this fic for a super long time but never got around to it. Well, here it is! Let me just explain how it works. Basically a Hogwarts/Hogsmeade situation. It's a boarding school with a ring of shops outside of the grounds. There are four houses, so to speak, along with detention (Dark Forest). Seniors are Dustpelt's age to Brambleclaw's age. Juniors are Spiderleg's age to Birchfall's age. Sophomores are Berrynose's age to Foxleap's age. Freshman are Toadstep's age to Sorrelstripe's age. Teachers and shop owners are all cats older than Dustpelt.**

 **Jayfeather's POV:**

First day of school. It's always the hardest. I feel eyes boring into me, flanked by my brother, Lionblaze, and my sister, Hollyleaf. Oh, did I forget to mention that? I'm blind. From what my siblings tell me, I have silky pale blond hair, pale blue eyes, and am super skinny. I'm a sophomore here at Warriors High. I'm in the Thunder sector, which is easily the best.

I walk carefully upstairs to my dorm room, where Hollyleaf left us. I feel the Braille (Thank StarClan!) on the door Lionblaze directed me to. It reads Jayfeather and….Lionblaze. "Yes!" I say, "we're roommates!"

"Good," Lionblaze replies (by his voice I can tell something's wrong), "This is great news."

Huh, what's bugging him? Oh, well, I'll figure it out. I always can feel his emotions, I think. Lionblaze opens the door (I can tell because it creaks) and I walk delicately inside. Lionblaze leads me to my side of the room, and I sit slowly down on my new bed. "It's blue," Lionblaze says, sounding much friendlier, "just like your eyes."

I don't want to remind him that I've never seen any color in my life. Blue is just another word to me.

Lionblaze suddenly says, "I just want a girlfriend this year. I know that sounds stupid, but it's hard to get a girl when your disabled brother is always around. I'm sorry, but it's true."

I'm shocked. I don't know how to respond. But I snappily say, "I can find my own way around. I sure don't need your help. Leave me alone if that's how you feel."

"Jay," Lionblaze says gently, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…..have a crush and I don't want to blow it."

I just respond with a quiet "whatever," then I lean against him.

"Oh, crap!" Lionblaze suddenly says, "we're gonna be late for class!"

I'm in a special program here, in training to be a doctor since my 'potential' is so great. Like I can't figure out that a blind boy can't be normal. "It's ok for me," I mutter, "my teachers say it's fine for me to show up a little late, being as I am and all."

"Not for me!" Lionblaze shrieks, "I can't be late on the first day! If you get too many tardiness, you have to quit sports! And if I quit sports, Thunder will lose everything!"

We run to class, Lionblaze making sure I know where I am before tearing across campus. I take a deep breath and step inside my first class: French with Miss Spottedleaf.

 **Hollyleaf's POV:**

I'm so worried for Jayfeather. What if he can't find his way around the school fast enough? What if he gets lost? What if he's bullied? I would die if anything happened to him.

Wow, I'm going way too fast. I'm Hollyleaf. I'm rather tall and slender, with soft, long black hair and green eyes.

I glance around my dorm room. My roommate hasn't bothered to show up yet, which is not a good sign. Suddenly, the door swings open. I turn around to see...Icecloud. She seems nice enough. We aren't that good of friends. Her sleek blond hair is cropped to her chin, and her bright blue eyes gleam with curiosity. She wears a blue v-neck, tight white leggings, and black Mary-Janes. "Hollyleaf, right?" she asks.

"Hi, Icecloud," I say, trying to smile brightly. I put a flower crown in my hair, which falls halfway down my back. I check myself out in the mirror: red T-shirt, gray jeans, and green flats that match my eyes. I add a green belt and a gray cardigan. Checking the time, I realize we have 3 minutes to get to class. I rush out the door and run to Advanced Culinary with Mrs. Willowpelt.

 **Poppyfrost's POV:**

I stand in the closet, adjusting my outfit: an off-the-shoulder purple sweatshirt, black-striped shorts, and gray flats. It needs to be perfect. I put on a green tank top under the sweatshirt and a sapphire necklace. I stare at myself in the mirror, hoping I would look different now that I'm a sophomore. But no, I still had the same slender frame, pale blond hair with streaks of brown, and freckles. Not to mention my horrible glasses framing my blue eyes.

My roommate (and one of my sisters), Cinderheart, rushed into the closet. She is SO lucky, with a slender frame and freckles like mine, soft blond hair, and dark blue eyes. I look at her outfit, immediately envious: a black tank top, black capri leggings, and green high tops. She's paired it with white dangling heart earrings and a pink heart necklace. She looks adorable. I'm so jealous. "Are you coming?" she asked, "the bell's gonna ring in a couple minutes."

I quickly rushed out the door, running to the library for Study Hall. The librarian, Mrs. Frostfur, glanced at me, but said nothing. Phew. I'm safe.

 **Dovewing's POV:**

I am so excited. I'm a freshman and it feels so good to be out of middle school! I am freaking out! I take a glance in the mirror, studying myself: pale blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. I'm wearing a red tee, gray pleated skirt, and gray boots. I add a blue belt and a blue bangle bracelet, then brush my hair into a high ponytail.

My roommate and sister, Ivypool, rushes in. I wish she would pretty up a bit. She has a slender frame which I am so jealous of, soft blond hair that she constantly dyes silver, freckles, pale skin, double pierced ears, and dark blue eyes. Today, she wears a blue tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, and a huge gray sweatshirt. Her hair is pinned back with a gold heart barrette (so unlike her!)

I realize the bell's going to ring in less than a minute, so I quickly put on a ton of makeup and head out the door, grabbing my uber fashionable purse. I speed walk to first period, English Honors with Mr. Lionheart.

 **A/N: This chappie may seem boring, but it's just an intro to the story. I just wanted to describe a couple characters and convey their personalities. If you want any cat to have a bigger part, just review!**

 **QOTD: Favorite side character?**

 **AOTD: Runningwind! Or Sootfur and Rainwhisker.**


	2. A Ton of Reactions to the Dance

**A/N: Some reactions to the idea of a dance! Enjoy! And please, review! I know this has been done billions of times, but it will get more intense. I guarantee that.**

 **Jayfeather's POV:**

As Miss Spottedleaf guides me to my seat, I sigh. I really hope I'm partnered with someone competent. I hear a soft voice next to me say, "Hello."

I mumble a greeting and turn towards the sound of the voice. "I'm Half Moon," the voice continues, "I just transferred here this year."

"I'm Jayfeather," I respond, "and, in case you're wondering why my eyes look….off...it's because I'm blind. Can you describe yourself so I know what my partner looks like?"

"I'm blond," she says, "with clear dark green eyes. I'm wearing a green tank top, jeans, and black flats. My hair falls a bit past my shoulders."

"You're pretty...good at describing," I say awkwardly.

We chat for a bit more, and then the bell rings. I head off to second period: Band with Mr. Runningnose. On my way, I feel a Braille poster that reads Chic School Dance on Friday: Wear Black and White! First Dance of the Year! Guys ask girls!

 _Hmm. Maybe I'll go. But who to ask?_

 **Half Moon's POV:**

OMSC! Jayfeather is beyond adorable! I hope he asks me to the dance!

 **Cinderpelt's POV:**

Well, this is it. Senior year. The year everything is supposed to go right for me. I adjust my crutches and gasp with pain. _Crud._ I still can't get used to my leg, which has never healed. It's been like this since elementary, and I hate it.

I try to look taller as I limp down the hall, but it's hard. I push my sleek, soft dark blond hair into a side ponytail…. and blink my enormous clear blue eyes. Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm in an anime….but I'm never the love interest. I suddenly notice him walking down the hall: Firestar. He's alone for once. I adjust my blue dress (I can only wear dresses because of my leg) and my flip flops and head over. I'm ready for him to ask me to the Black and White Dance.

Suddenly, the bell rings. Firestar bolts and I am stuck limping to Culinary with Mr. Barkface.

 **Crowfeather's POV:**

I'm watching Feathertail again. She is so pretty. And she gets me. She's so different from me, with my blond hair that I dye black and blue eyes. She's...Feathertail, with her silver-streaked light blond hair and sky blue eyes. And she has heart-shaped freckles

I really need to ask her to the dance. I won't be happy until I do.

 **Dovewing's POV:**

O. M. S. C. A dance? Here? There's so much to be done: dress shopping, makeup, and, of course, the lucky boy asking me. Now, to find the perfect guy…

 **Dustpelt's POV:**

I've gotta ask Ferncloud to the dance. I've always had a huge crush on her.

 **Breezepelt's POV:**

A dance? This is a ticket to lame city.

 **Ivypool's POV:**

A dance? Ugh, that means Dovewing is going to go into ultra freak out mode.

 **Tigerheart's POV:**

Dovewing's really hot. Maybe I'll ask her to the dance. I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm perfect. And so is she.

 **Bumblestripe's POV:**

Wow, Dovewing's so nice and cool! I hope I'll work up the courage to ask her to the dance!

 **Lionblaze's POV:**

Cinderheart. Hollyleaf's best friend since kindergarten and the most gorgeous girl in the school. I must ask her to the dance!

 **Cinderheart's POV:**

I approach Lionblaze's locker. I almost sneak a note in when the bell rings. Ugh...maybe next time. I rush away, accidentally dropping the note. Whatever. It's guys ask girls anyway.

 **Dawnpelt's POV:**

Ugh, Jayfeather. I used to have a crush on him until last winter, when he almost killed my brother, Flametail. Now, I hate his guts. Maybe I could manipulate the girl he likes...what's her name….Half something?

 **Hollyleaf's POV:**

The new guy is staring at me. Fallen Leaves, I think? Ugh, he's creeping me out. But, I have to admit, he has a great smile.

 **Honeyfern's POV:**

Berrynose is the hottest guy ever! I'm so wanting him to take me to the dance! I brush my light brown hair out of my face and blink my blue eyes. I walk over, slowly.

 **Berrynose's POV:**

Honeyfern is walking over. I'm not ready. I've had a crush on her since, well, forever. I push my creamy hair out of my eyes. Why, of all days, am I wearing glasses? Ugh, I look like such an idiot. Ack, there's the bell! She's walking away! No, my chances are dropping!

 **Poppyfrost's POV:**

Ha! Honeyfern didn't get a chance to talk with Berrynose! Maybe I've finally got a chance with him! Whoops, wait, he's walking after her. No, why can't I get my way?

 **A/N: Please review! Which ships should I add? Do you want longer POVs?**

 **QOTD: Favorite ship?**

 **AOTD: CloudxBright or GrayxSilver**


	3. Fallen Leaves's Shyness

**Guest: Here's a bit of Ivy and Breeze! :)**

 **LittleGrayOwl: I'm totally going to add Fire and Sand into the next chappie! Also, these POVs are slightly longer XD**

 **Joyshine: Thanks! HollyxFallen and JayxHalf will be major ships in this story ;)**

 **Fallen Leaves's POV:**

I'm new this year, so of course no one notices me. But I see a cute green-eyed girl. She's looking at me, Fallen Leaves, the guy no one especially notices or likes. She's walking over here.

"Hi," I say nervously, "I'm Fallen Leaves." I push my strawberry blond hair out of my face and blink my green eyes.

"Hollyleaf," the girl says, smiling.

We get to talking, and we find our interests are almost exact! "No way," I say, "You're a bit of a loner, too? But you're so pretty!"

As soon as I say it, I regret it. But she looks at me with...excitement brewing in her eyes?

"You're not too bad yourself, Fallen Leaves." she says, smiling.

"Will...will you go to the dance with me?" I choke out the words.

"Yes, of course," she says instantly.

 **Hollyleaf's POV:**

OMSC. Fallen Leaves and I are going to the dance! I can't believe that connection we had instantly. Wow.

 **Heathertail's POV:**

Breezepelt asked me to the dance! I squeal with excitement as I walk to third period. Breezepelt is so….perfect, with black hair and brown eyes. I'm so over Lionblaze.

I walk back to my dorm feeling triumphant. I notice Breezepelt leaning against a locker. When he shifts awkwardly, I notice, in horror, he's talking to that Thunder girl...Ivypool. I'm close enough to hear him say, "Hey, will you go to the dance with me? I asked Heathertail, but...she's such a brat. I don't know what came over me."

I throw down my purse and scream that I will never go to another dance with him as long as I live. Then I bolt upstairs, call Dawnpelt, and formulate a plan to get Breezie back.

 **Poppyfrost's POV:**

I turn a corner and see Berrynose. Finally I can ask him. Until I see Honeyfern. And hear his loud, cruel words: "Will you go to the dance with me?" To her.

I run to the bathroom and weep, locking myself in a stall.

 **Berrynose's POV:**

I just asked out Honeyfern. I am beyond happy. Honeyfern is the prettiest girl ever. My happy feeling stays with me until I hear crying in the girl's bathroom. The girl seems to be mentioning me...and Honeyfern through sobs. Uh oh. I think it's Poppyfrost.

 **Cinderheart's POV:**

I walk into the girl's bathroom to hear the sound of crying. I'd recognize those sobs anywhere. I pull out a travel pack of tissues and kick the stall door open. It's Poppyfrost. "Hey, sis,"" I say gently.

"B-Berrynose asked her to the dance instead of me," she cried.

It didn't take a genius like Hollyleaf to figure out who she was talking about. "Honeyfern? Our sister?"

She burst into a fresh wave of tears, and I hugged her. The two of us cried in the bathroom together for the rest of the day.

 **Dovewing's POV:**

I see Tigerheart coming from one direction and Bumblestripe from the other. Tough decision. Tigerheart's a sophomore, with dark brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Bumblestripe's my age, with super pale blond hair and glasses framing his green eyes. They reach me at the same time and ask me to the dance at the same time. "I'll go with….you," I say, pointing at one of them. Then I strut off, half-hoping they'll start fighting over me.

 **A/N: Who did Dovewing choose? Review your choice for her date!**


	4. Lots of Fluff

****RiverClanner: Here's some BrightXCloud to brighten your day!****

 ** **LittleGrayOwl: Yeah, I wanted to switch it up a bit!****

 **Firestar's POV:**

This is the last year of Warriors High for me. I'm the perfect guy everyone wants to date: a ginger, with green eyes, ASB senior president, and the boyfriend of Sandstorm. Ah, Sandstorm. She is just so….perfect. I remember when I used to have a crush on Miss Spottedleaf. Ugh, that was an odd time. But Sandstorm is special, with soft, sleek ginger hair and pale green eyes.

"Hey," I say, walking up to her, "do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course," she said, kissing me on the cheek. "Was there ever any doubt?"

 **Cinderpelt's POV:**

Well, I just saw Firestar and Sandstorm. Kissing. So much for my hopes and dreams. I don't even notice Littlecloud coming up to me until he taps me on the shoulder. I remember helping him in junior high when he was sick. But we don't really talk or anything. He's got brown hair, freckles, and light blue eyes.

"Hey, Cinderpelt," he says, "can we talk?"

"Sure!" I say, limping a bit closer to him. And that's when he kisses me. And slowly pulls away. And says, "I've loved you since you cured me. Will you go to the dance with me?"

I hesitate, then say, confidently, "Yes!" I don't need Firestar anymore. He was just a fleeting crush, always out of reach.

 **Brightheart's POV:**

I brush my thick, soft strawberry blond hair over my face, partially concealing the horrible wounds I got from a dog attack in grade school. Those dogs killed my best friend Swiftpaw, and that's the reason I'm kind of a loner. Half of my face is horribly mangled, with my ear and eye destroyed. My one blue eye is almost always wide with fear. I adjust my white tank top, white leggings, and gray high-tops. That's when I hear a voice, my favorite voice in the whole world: Cloudtail's. The blond guy has his hair in a ponytail, and his blue eyes gleam with amusement. "Hey, Brightbae," he says.

I lean against him. "Hey yourself," I say, but my eyes sparkle with amusement. Cloudtail's the only one who didn't make fun of me in grade school. He was always...special. That's why I chose him to be my boyfriend.

"Brightie," he begins, "will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes," I whisper, and he pulls me in for a long kiss. I don't pull away.

 **A/N: Lots and lots of cuteness coming up! What other couples do you want to see? And keep voting, Tigerheart or Bumblestripe?**


	5. The First Dance

**Brightheart's POV:**

I feel really self-conscious. The dance is in two hours and I've already picked out my outfit: a spaghetti-strapped black dress which falls to my feet and white flats. I pull my hair into two pigtails, letting my bangs drape over the injured side of my face. Then, I change my mind. _Who cares what people think?_ I brush my bangs across my forehead and text Cloudtail.

 **Brightheart: R u ready for Reading Buddies with the elementary kids?**

 **Cloudbae: Mhm, want me to pick u up?**

 **Brightheart: Ur in the parking lot, ur obviously picking me up XD**

 **Cloudbae: Fine, just come on already or we r gonna b l8 DX**

I press the sleep button on my phone and throw it on my nightstand. I need community service hours, so reading to the elementary school kids is a piece of cake! I rush outside and leap into Cloudtail's blue VW bug. We drive quickly to the elementary school.

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Shadowstar, the principal here! Welcome!" a tall black-haired woman says. She flinches slightly at the sign of my face, but then regains her professional atmosphere. "Come right this way!"

She leads us to a classroom full of apprentices. I recognize Larchkit, Hollykit, Sweetpaw, and a bunch of adorable kids. I blush and look away, pulling a copy of _The Cat in the Hat_ out of my bag. Before I can even start reading, a little blonde breaks down in tears, screeching that the big scary monster was going to get her. Embarrassed, I run out of the classroom and into Cloudtail's car, where I sob into the armrest. I hear footsteps and see Cloudtail slide in next to me, his white tux spotless. "Hey," he says, "I'm sorry about that. You know you're the best, right? Right?"

His "trying to be inspirational" speech is adorable, and I burst out laughing. We drive back to school, where I decide to go to the dance early. I drag Cloudtail to the doors of the gym, where a huge line of people snakes toward the parking lot. We get in line and wait and wait and wait.

 **Dovewing's POV:**

I walk into the gym wearing a white long-sleeved dress that falls mid-thigh and black 6-inch heels. My hair is in waves around my face, and my makeup is perfect: black winged eyeliner, black mascara, white eyeshadow, white foundation, and white-tinted lipstick. My date is waiting for me at the water cooler: Bumblestripe. I can't help but wonder if I made the right choice. Tigerheart is handsomer, but now I'm stuck with Bumblestripe because Tigerheart's got Olivenose as his date.

 **Whitewing's POV:**

I dance slowly with Birchfall. I've been in love with him since elementary school, and he finally asked me out yesterday. His light brown hair and freckles are so hot, and he's wearing a perfect black tux. I adjust my loose long-sleeved black dress, which falls to my knees, and my white flats. Birchfall slowly pushes my hair, which falls to my waist, back. He gently kisses me after I nod in approval. Then, he trips and shoves us both into the fountain. I can't stop laughing as he offers me a sodden handkerchief out of his pocket.

 **Cinderheart's POV:**

When Lionblaze asked me to the dance, I couldn't believe it. Now, here I am dancing with the big lug, his golden hair shining. I excuse myself for a second to make sure I didn't have spinach in my teeth or something. I adjust my spaghetti-strapped white dress, which falls to the floor, and kick off my black pumps. Sure enough, I have huge blisters. Fabulous. I tear off a piece of toilet paper and stuff it in my shoes. _Ah, much better._ I quickly apply a bit of blush and go back to Lionblaze. He smiles and blushes when he sees me. Without a second thought, I kiss him. It's the best night of my life.

 **Jayfeather's POV:**

Half Moon helped me pick out a fairly decent white tux and a black bowtie. Dancing with her now, I feel like nothing matters except her. Her hair feels soft. She leads me outside and we kiss. We cuddle until the end of the dance.

 **Firestar's POV:**

I adjust my tux. Sandstorm's standing there, looking gorgeous in a short-sleeved white mid-thigh dress and black combat boots. I knew she would throw some Sandstorm flair into her outfit. She leads me onto the dance floor, where I kiss her immediately. She hugs me and whispers, "I knew you were the one."

 **Feathertail's POV:**

I see my knight in shining armor standing handsomely in a black tux and white tie. Crowfeather looks stunning. I quickly check myself: sleeveless white dress falling mid-thigh, black flats, and my silvery blond hair recently pixie cut. I smile and walk over. We dance the night away. At the end of the dance, he gives me a peck on the cheek when I walked him to his dorm. I touch the spot where he kissed me and grin like a maniac. "I love you," I whisper into the night.

 **A/N: So the dance is finally here! Do you want me to do more about the dance? More couples? Review, review, review!**


End file.
